


3

by Cherryblossomyoongi



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryblossomyoongi/pseuds/Cherryblossomyoongi





	3

Does one have to choose

What kind of happiness they receive?

For it be all their life,

Or for only a single moment 

For the things they do

Or for who they are

For who they aspire to be

Or how everyone else views them

Shall they live an appealing lie

Or be true to themselves?

Even if that lifestyle may oppose

Those around them


End file.
